The present invention is directed to a universal staging bracket for supporting a platform on the sloping sides of a ship or other irregular surface. The staging bracket is adjustable in increments so that the platform may be maintained horizontal relative to a vertical axis of the ship.
The most common method of staging large steel structures is with the use of "free standing" staging. This staging is of the tubular type generally seen at building construction sites. There are many different types, but the concept is similar and each consists of many different components that are fitted together in a series of boxes or towers. The staging is erected from the ground up. The main disadvantages are the excessive amount of time required to erect the structure, the number of different components to purchase and keep track of and the amount of valuable work area utilized at the base of the structure being staged. To overcome these disadvantages, attempts have been made to utilize scaffold brackets which are mounted on the side of the structure being worked upon.
The prior U.S. patent to Horen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,571) discloses the basic concept of an adjustable scaffold bracket wherein a support plate is provided with a pair of key hole slots adapted to be fitted over headed studs welded to the side of a ship to support the plate on the side of the ship. A support beam can then be adjustably mounted on the support plate at different angles relative thereto so that the support beam can be maintained horizontal when the support plate is secured to the sloping side of a ship or the like.
The U.S. Patent to Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,245) also discloses an adjustable scaffold bracket comprised of a vertical support member having a horizontally disposed support member pivotally mounted at the upper end of the vertical bracket. A diagonal brace is pivotally connected at opposite ends to the vertical and horizontal supports and is comprised of a pair of telescoping members. The vertical member may be supported on a sloping surface and the horizontal member pivoted relative thereto to maintain a scaffold supported thereby in the horizontal position.
The U.S. Patent to Horstketter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,800) is directed to a bridge overhang bracket and hanger comprised of a horizontally disposed support member and a telescopic diagonal support member adjustably secured to the underside of the horizontal support member by means of a bracket threadedly engaged with a horizontal bolt rotatably supported on the undersurface of the horizontal member. The angle of the horizontal member can be initially adjusted by means of the telescopic diagonal compression member and finally adjusted by means of the bolt and travelling bracket assembly.